


The Institute for Gifted Children and a Handsome Teacher

by anneryn7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Good Peter Hale, Kindergarten Teacher Stiles Stilinski, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sane Peter Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sweet, Teacher Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: AU. Stiles is a teacher at The Institute for Gifted Children and Peter becomes the new headmaster. Steter.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 104





	The Institute for Gifted Children and a Handsome Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a little something that I played around with. I hope you enjoy the one-shot!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS.

It has been years since I left Beacon Hills and I had zero interest in ever returning. I went to Stanford and dad moved to a small precinct closer to the university and the rest is history. California is a big state and I made it clear to Scott that I had no desire to see him again.

I thought he was growing as a person and an alpha, but after our senior year, he let himself get blinded by Deaton again. Lydia and I dated for a while, before calling it quits. I will always love her, but she is my best friend and it's better for everyone that way. She's part of why I ended up where I am. I teach little ones at a supernaturally gifted school. Oh, yeah, major X-Men vibes, but I kind of love it. Helping these littles figure out their abilities and how to navigate the world as a supernatural human is better than any mystery I ever solved in Beacon Hills. Lydia works as a counselor here, too. But she did get her Field's Medal.

I'm even published. I traveled after graduation and researched all the lore that I could track down and fact check everything. There weren't enough resources, not for protection, not for understanding different species. There was a blatant gap in learning materials and I was trying to rectify that. It's part of what made me so qualified for my position at The Institute for Gifted Children.

"Stiles, I have a new young man I would like to introduce you to." Lydia announced, beaming. I swiveled around in my chair and turned to see the cutest, little bashful strawberry blonde child I'd ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Mr. S. Or Stiles. Whatever you prefer. What's your name, little guy?" I asked, getting up and crouching down before him.

"I'm Danny." He whispered. I grinned.

"One of my friends growing up was named Danny, too. It's very nice to meet you. The rest of the class is playing outside. Do you wanna go out there or hang out in here, till they get back?" I asked him.

"Can I color?" He whispered, timidly.

"You sure can! Let me show you where our art center is."

* * *

"Have you heard who will be taking over as headmaster?" I asked Lydia as we settled into our drinks in our apartment. We lived on the grounds, but in a separate building than the students.

"I've heard rumors. I'll miss Rupert. He was amazing with the children, but I understand him wanting to retire." She sighed. I nodded. She's right. The guy was getting older and just wanted some peace and quiet. He had done so much for the supernatural community and their youngsters. I'd miss him. "We'll find out tomorrow, like everyone else."

"You're right. I just have this feeling I can't shake. It's not necessarily bad, but it isn't good either." I admitted. She cocked her head toward me.

"Do you think it's your spark or your trickster spirit warning you about something?" She asked. I shrugged. Her guess was as good as mine.

"Maybe." I resolved. After I was possessed by the nogitsune spirit, something in my body changed. It didn't feel evil, but it definitely was still trickster. Lydia was the only one besides my father that I told in Beacon Hills. We researched everything we could find and our best guess was that I was a kitsune or something like it, because I still had some of their abilities.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone. It was is my distinct honor to introduce you to your new headmaster, Mr. Peter Hale. I'll be staying through the month to show him the ropes. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask your teachers, Mr. Hale, or myself." Rupert announced. My jaw dropped and I looked over at Lydia. She seemed equally surprised. Was this even real life? Was Peter even qualified to be a headmaster? Does Peter even like children?

"What the truck?" I uttered.

"Hello to you, too, Stiles." He smirked. What have we gotten ourselves into?

* * *

Peter knocked on my office door, before stepping inside. He looked exactly the same as he did all those years ago. He didn't look a day older than whatever age he had been. He looked divine and he knew it.

"You're the last person I expected to see." I admitted. He took his time looking me over. I wouldn't say that I looked good, but I do know that I looked better. Lydia and I stay in shape. I've filled out. I have slight scruff and better hair. I have muscles and I'm not as awkward. I've grown up and it seems like Peter has noticed.

"That seems to be a habit of mine. I enjoy being the last thing people expect. Honestly, coming back go life and watching the bumbling idiot teenagers in my nephew's and Scott's packs lead me to the realization that the supernatural youth need better instruction and direction. With more guidance so much could have been avoided. Before the fire, my nieces and nephews were my world. I've always loved children, even though I have none of my own. When Rupert reached out to me, it seemed like the right move for me. I had no idea that you or Lydia were working here, but I'm glad that's the case." Peter confessed. I was floored.

"Wow. I definitely wasn't expecting that."

"You were always too smart for Scott and his antics. I'm glad you've moved past him." Peter told me. I gave him a sheepish smile. He was one of the only people to notice how smart I was, while living in Beacon Hills.

"You did always see me for who I was. You never really underestimated me. It was hard to wrap my head around, but it makes sense that you're here, Peter. It's really nice to see a familiar face, especially yours." I breathed. So, I was flirting a little. Sue me.

"Maybe I can see you at dinner sometime? Fraternization is okay with staff. I have it on good authority that the headmaster is okay with it." He said with a wink, before setting down a business card with his name and number on it. "Text me."

* * *

Lydia was somehow unfazed, when I told her about my exchange with Peter. She claimed that it actually made sense. Other than her, he was the only other person she's met that is smart enough for me. Her words. But she wasn't wrong. It was just a mild shock hearing someone else say it.

* * *

_'So, when are you taking me to dinner, Mr. Headmaster? ;)  
_ _-Stiles'_

I sent Peter the text, before I could overthink it. The reply was almost immediate.

_'There's no time like the present. How about tonight? I can't risk anyone else wooing my most attractive teacher. Can I?  
_ _-Peter'_

_'Wow. Most attractive, huh? I'm flattered. Have you *seen* Lydia? I guess she isn't technically a teacher, but I would argue that she is severely hotter than me. But I'm free tonight. What did you have in mind?  
_ _-S'_

_'Stiles, Lydia is beautiful, but I stand by my statement. You've grown into a gorgeous man, one that I would love to get to know better. How about dinner and drinks? I can pick you up, if you like.  
_ _-P'_

I was floored, again. This was becoming a habit with Peter. I've come into my own professionally, but I wasn't used to really being seen. This was new for me.

_'Yeah. Okay. Pick me up at 7.  
_ _-S'_

_'I can't have you getting self-conscious on me. I'll just have to reiterate how beautiful you are in person, tonight. I'll see you at 7, sweetheart.  
_ _-P'_

* * *

I let Lydia dress me. I didn't even pretend that I had any clue on what to wear. I was in a charcoal pair of slim-fitting jeans, a navy Henley, my converse and tousled hair. I tried to bat Lydia away, when she tried to talk me into a single coat of brown mascara to make my eyes pop. I've never worn makeup before and I didn't want to start tonight, but Lydia is scary when she's determined. I was nervous enough, as it was. I looked good, but I also looked like I wasn't trying too hard (even with the mascara).

I paced in front of the door, while I waited for Peter. Lydia stilled me and gave me a pep talk that had me feeling a million times better. She gave me a squeeze and I hugged her, until she let me go.

"That's why I love you, Lydia. You're one of the best people I know. Thank you." I murmured.

"Anything for my best guy. You know that I love you and I'd do anything for you. If he tries anything you don't like, I'll scream and explode his brains." She promised. I laughed, just as a knock sounded on the door. I took a deep breath and opened it.

"Wow," Peter mused, as he came into view. For once in my life, I saw Peter Hale speechless. He looked like he was trying to form words, but couldn't.

"I told you the mascara was a good call." Lydia sang quietly in my ear. I knew that Peter heard her and I blushed.

"You look good enough to eat, Sweetheart." Peter breathed.

"You haven't even bought him dinner yet, Mr. Hale." Lydia teased. I scowled, as my face blushed red.

"Allow me to rectify that. Are you ready to go, Darling?" Peter asked me. I just nodded, hurriedly.

"Please. Let's go, before Lydia embarrasses me for life." I said, as I reached for Peter's hand and led him out the door. He didn't say anything as I led him away or try to take his hand back. We made it all the way to his car, before he let go of me and opened the passenger door for me. I bit my lip and slid inside his car. It's too late to back out now. I need to keep it cool and not embarrass myself. Lydia already did enough for me.

"Relax, Pet. I know Lydia tried to embarrass you to break the ice. I think you're gorgeous. I knew what I was getting into, when I asked you out. I want to be out with you. You know me. You've never been afraid of me. Don't start now." Peter gave me a pep talk that took me by surprise. I snorted and looked at him with a smirk.

"I'm not afraid of you. I was afraid of making a fool of myself. But you're right. You've already seen me embarrass myself too many times to count and you're still here, so what do I have to lose?"

"That's why you were always the smartest one of the group."

* * *

"I have to admit, I'm still surprised you said yes, Sweetheart." Peter admitted, before he took a sip of his wine. I blushed and ducked my head, before I could stop myself.

"Why would I say no?" I countered, before mirroring my date.

"We don't have the best history." He replied. I just shrugged.

"I've never backed down from a challenge." I grinned. The corners of Peter's mouth curved upwards.

"No, you haven't." He agreed.

* * *

Conversation flowed easily. I realized that despite our history, there was still so much I didn't know about Peter. I didn't know that he hated Cheers, but loved Fraiser, or that The Golden Girls held a soft spot in his heart. He was an avid true crime watcher, which surprised literally no one. What did surprise me, was that Christmas was his least favorite time of the year. There were too many painful memories attached to the holidays.

I tried to share as much with him, as he shared with me. I admitted that I secretly loved Lifetime movies, even though they're typically low-budget and predictable. I told him about my love of Halloween and everything that embodied the holiday. I even told him that I kind of hated Christmas, too. Mostly, it just makes me miss my mom and my dad and I spend the day together, trying to show how much both of our hearts are hurting.

Peter was a coffee aficionado and would drink a local cup of jo from a coffeehouse over Starbucks, any day. He loves children. He hates small spaces and not being challenged. He hates hospitals almost as much as he hates fire.

I shared that while coffee was not a love of mine, tea was. I'm jittery enough without the caffeine from coffee. I fixate on puzzles and I really enjoy nature and the zoo. Researching new subjects is one of my favorite pass-times.

By the end of dinner, we both knew a lot more about each other and I was definitely intrigued by Peter.

* * *

"Would you like another drink, Sweetheart?" Peter asked me, gesturing to my empty glass. I nodded and grinned, sheepishly. Talking with Peter has been the most fun I've had in a long time. It seems like the feeling is mutual.

"Yeah, thank you." I replied, as our waiter refilled my glass. "Have you always liked younger men?" I asked. Peter just chuckled, as our waiter blanched at my boldness.

"After the fire, yes. There is something about youth that I missed out on, being stuck in a vegetative state for as long as I was, that left me favoring younger men. I wouldn't date anyone younger than you, Stiles." Peter tutted with a wink.

"I was just curious." I shrugged. "Typically, I tend to date older. Malia and Lydia were exceptions." I added. Peter nodded.

"Lucky for me, then. Good genes must run in the family." He teased. I just laughed.

"I'm really glad you asked me out tonight. This is the most fun I've had in a while." I told him.

"It's been my pleasure, Sweetheart. You've blossomed into a gorgeous man. You're fascinating." He praised. I took a deep breath, before leaning over the table and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He stilled, dumbfounded, before kissing me back. I pulled away and averted my gaze. My momentary bravery was leaving me. "You taste like sin."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that you don't strike me as a church goer."

* * *

Peter and I saw each other regularly after that. It wasn't a secret that we were an item, but I also didn't get any special treatment. My students did like the tease me, when Peter came around. It was the cutest thing and I didn't have the heart to tell them to stop.

* * *

"Mr. Stiles, are you and Mr. Peter ever going to get married?" Danny asked me, as my class played outside. I squatted down so we were eye level.

"I don't know, little guy. We haven't been together very long." I said with an awkward chuckle.

"Are you planning my future for me, Darling?" Peter asked, from behind me. I jumped and flailed. Peter's arms kept me steady. I knew my face must be beet red. "Perhaps I'll make an honest man out of Mr. Stiles, yet." He teased.

* * *

I dropped my head into the throw pillow on my lap and bemoaned to Lydia about what happened during recess. She thought it was hilarious and I was trying to not be beside myself trying to interpret what it might mean.

"Is it really that bad that Peter wants a future with you?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No, but we haven't even talked about what we are." I whined.

"Then that's perfect excuse to ask him."

* * *

So, that's what I did. I gnawed on my lip as I drafted a text to Peter.

_'I know it's lame to ask this via text, but what are we?  
_ _-Stiles'_

The reply was almost immediate.

_'I would like to be your boyfriend, Sweetheart. I did promise Danny to try and make an honest man out of you. Whatever will the children think of me, if I continue to date you, without a title? *horrified emoji*  
_ _-Peter'_

_'So, boyfriends?  
_ _-S'_

_'Boyfriends. As long as you'll have me. *kiss emoji*  
_ _-P'_

* * *

Lydia thought it was very anticlimactic, when I explained to her what happened. But I was relieved. This is the first time in a long time that I've felt like this about anyone. It feels genuine and healthy and if I'm being honest, I really freaking love it. And if I'm still being honest, I'm really freaking falling for Peter.

Never in a million years, would I guess that we would end up together, but we fit, in this weird, perfect way. He just gets me. And I understand him. We know each other's faults and we still work. It feels like I'm dreaming and I'll be damned if somebody pinches me.

* * *

Peter knocked on my classroom door, as I animatedly read a story to my class. My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Hello little ones, I apologize for the intrusion. I just need Mr. Stiles for just a moment." Peter announced. The class all said hello, as I excused myself. "I know you're in the middle of a lesson, but I couldn't wait. Well, I could, but I didn't want to. Stiles, I'm a man who always knows what he wants. And I want you. I've loved getting to know you better and the time we've spent together and I don't want that to end. I know that it hasn't quite been a year, but it's been long enough for me to know that you're the one I want. Will you do me the supreme pleasure of marrying me?" Peter asked. He got down on one knee and my class all cooed behind the open classroom door.

"Peter, you're serious?" I breathed. I felt like my heart was working on overdrive.

"I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm serious, sweetheart." He promised.

"Yes! Of course, I will. I've loved you for too long." I cried. Tears slid down my cheeks and I swiped at them, nervously. He stood up and slipped a ring on my hand.

"None of that, sweetheart. I didn't want to bring you to tears, darling." He tutted, sweetly. I gave a nervous laugh and shook my head.

"They're happy tears." I argued.

"Remind me to thank Lydia later." Peter told me.

"She knew about this?! Of course she did."

"Of course she did." Peter agreed. "Go finish your class, Stiles. We'll celebrate tonight. The three of us." He promised with a gentle kiss on the lips. I beamed at him and then at my hand.

Maybe happily ever after does exist after all.


End file.
